List of DreamWorks Animation programs
This is a list of programs by DreamWorks Animation and its predecessors and acquisitions Classic Media, UPA, Harvey Entertainment, Golden Books Family Entertainment, Jay Ward Productions, Big Idea Entertainment, Entertainment Rights, Tell-Tale Productions, Filmation, Felix the Cat Productions, and Chapman Entertainment. Most of DWA's library is currently owned by Universal Studios and distributed by NBCUniversal Television Distribution. Note that some shows were co-productions with other companies and may and/or not necessarily be owned by DreamWorks Animation. [[List of Happy Tree Friends episodes|List of Happy Tree Friends episodes]] Series DreamWorks Animation *''Toonsylvania'' (1998) *''Invasion America'' (1998) *''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' (2001–2002) (co-production with DIC Entertainment) *''Father of the Pride'' (2004–2005) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (2008–2015) (co-production with Nickelodeon) *''Neighbors from Hell'' (2010) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2011–2016) (co-production with Nickelodeon) *''DreamWorks Dragons'' (2012–2018) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2013–2014) (co-production with Nickelodeon) *''Turbo FAST'' (2013–2016) *''All Hail King Julien'' (2014–2017) *''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' (2015–2018) *''Dinotrux'' (2015–present) *''The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show'' (2015–2017) *''Dawn of the Croods'' (2015–2017) *''Noddy, Toyland Detective'' (2016–present) *''Voltron: Legendary Defender'' (2016–present) (co-production with World Events Productions) *''Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh'' (2016–2018) *''Trollhunters'' (2016–2018) *''Spirit Riding Free'' (2017–present) *''Trolls: The Beat Goes On!'' (2018–present) *''The Boss Baby: Back in Business'' (2018–present) *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' (2018–present) *''Harvey Street Kids'' (2018–present) *''The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants'' (2018–present) *''She-Ra and the Princesses of Power'' (2018–present) *''Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny'' (2018–present) Classic Media *''Roger Ramjet'' (1965) *''Voltron'' (1984–1985) *''Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs'' (1984-1985) *''Theodore Tugboat'' (1993-2001) *''Voltron: The Third Dimension'' (1998–2000) *''Make Way for Noddy'' *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' (co-production with Teletoon and Cookie Jar Group) *''Lassie's Pet Vet'' (2007) *''George of the Jungle'' (co-production with DHX Media) *''Olivia'' *''Casper's Scare School'' (2009-2012) *''Tinga Tinga Tales'' *''My Life Me'' (2010-2011) *''Voltron Force'' (2011–2012) *''Noddy in Toyland'' *''Team Franco'' UPA *''The Roy Rogers Show'' (1951-1957) *''The Gerald McBoing-Boing Show'' (1956–1957) *''Mister Magoo'' (1960–1961) *''The Dick Tracy Show'' (1961–1962) *''The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo'' (1964–1965) *''What's New, Mr. Magoo?'' (1977–1979) (co-production by DePatie-Freleng Enterprises) Harvey Entertainment *''Noveltoons'' (1950-1962) *''Screen Songs'' (1950-1951) *''Casper the Friendly Ghost'' (1950-1959) *''Herman and Katnip'' (1950-1959) *''Kartunes'' (1951-1953) *''Modern Madcaps'' (1958-1962) *''Jeepers and Creepers'' (1960) *''The Cat'' (1960-1961) *''Abner the Baseball'' (1961; two-reeler special) *''The Baby Huey Show'' (1994-1995) *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' (1996-1998) *''Richie Rich'' (1996) Golden Books Family Entertainment *''Lassie (1954 TV series)'' (1954–73) *''Sergeant Preston of the Yukon'' (1955–58) *''One-Minute Stories'' (1985-1992) (co-owned with the Peter Rodgers Organization) *''The New Lassie'' (1989–91) *''Lamb Chop's Play-Along'' (1991–97) *''Lassie (1997 TV series)'' (1997–99) (co-production with Cinar and PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) *''The Charlie Horse Music Pizza'' (1998–99) Color Systems Technology, Inc. *''The Abbott and Costello Show'' (1952–54) *''Felix the Cat'' (1958–1961) *''Mack & Myer for Hire'' (1963–64) *''The Mighty Hercules'' (1963-1966) *''American Caesar'' (1983) LRM Acquisition Corporation *''The Lone Ranger'' (1949–57) *''The Lone Ranger (animated TV series)'' (1966–68) *''The Lone Ranger (1980 TV series)'' (1980–82) Rankin/Bass Productions (pre-1974) *''The New Adventures of Pinocchio'' (1960) *''Tales of the Wizard of Oz'' (1961) *''The King Kong Show'' (1966–1969) *''The Smokey Bear Show'' (1969) *''The Tomfoolery Show'' (1970–1971) *''The Reluctant Dragon and Mr. Toad Show'' (1970) *''The Jackson 5ive'' (1971) *''The Osmonds'' (1972) *''Kid Power'' (1972–1973) *''Festival of Family Classics'' (1972) Total Television *''King Leonardo and His Short Subjects'' (1960–1963) *''Commander McBragg'' (1963–1965) *''Klondike Kat'' (1963–1964) *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales'' (1963–1966) *''The Colossal Show'' (1964) *''Go Go Gophers'' (1962–1964) *''Underdog'' (1964–1967) *''The Beagles'' (1966–1969) Big Idea Entertainment *''VeggieTales'' (1993–present) *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' (2000–2008) *''LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures'' (2002–2003) *''VeggieTales in the House'' (2014–2016) *''VeggieTales in the City'' (2017) Entertainment Rights *''The Basil Brush Show'' *''Katie and Orbie'' (season 1 only; co-produced with Lacewood Productions) *''Lavender Castle'' (co-produced by Cosgrove-Hall Films and Carrington Productions International) *''Molly's Gang'' *''The Treacle People'' *''Soul Music'' (1997) (co-produced by Cosgrove-Hall Films, Channel 4, Carrington Productions International and ITEL) *''Wyrd Sisters'' (1997) (co-produced by Cosgrove-Hall Films, Channel 4, Carrington Productions International and ITEL) *''Titch'' (co-produced with Hutchins Film Company and Yorkshire Television) *''My Parents Are Aliens'' (1999-2006) *''Custer's Last Stand-up'' (co-produced with BBC and RTÉ) *''Dr Otter'' (co-produced with Red Balloon Productions) *''Cubeez'' (co-produced with Starsound B.V. and Cubeedobeedo Ltd) *''Finger Tips'' (distribution only; later sold to Zodiak Media) *''Inuk'' (co-produced with Tube Studios) *''The Story of Tracy Beaker'' (2002-2005) *''Finley the Fire Engine'' (co-produced with RHI Entertainment) *''Postman Pat'' (2003) *''Rupert Bear, Follow the Magic...'' (2006-2008) *''Shelldon'' (2008-2010) (currently distributed by DHX Media) *''Guess with Jess'' (2009-2013) Sleepy Kids *''Potsworth & Co.'' (co-produced with Hanna-Barbera and BBC) *''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' (co-produced with HTV and Fred Wolf Films) *''Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop'' (co-produced with Fairwater Films, PMMP Productions and Carlton Television) *''Meeow!'' (co-produced with Siriol Productions) Little Entertainment Co. *''Merlin the Magical Puppy'' (2001) *''Little Red Tractor'' (2004-2007) Hasbro Studios *''Transformers: Armada'' (co-produced with Hasbro, Takara Tomy, Æon, Dangun Pictures, Hangzhou Feilong Animation Ltd, M.S.J. Musashino-Seisakujo, Paramount Domestic Television and SD Entertainment) *''Transformers: Energon'' (co-produced with Hasbro, Takara Tomy, We've Inc, ACTAS, Inc., A-CAT, Studio Galapagos and TV Tokyo) *''Duel Masters'' (co-produced with Hasbro, Studio Hibari, ShoPro, Plastic Cow Productions (season 1) and Howling Cat Productions (seasons 2-3)) *''Transformers: Cybertron'' (co-produced with Hasbro, Takara Tomy, We've Inc, TV Aichi, GONZO, Sun Woo Entertainment and Voice Box Productions) *''Battle B-Daman'' (co-produced with Hasbro, Nippon Animedia , d-rights, TV Tokyo, Yomiko Advertising, Howling Cat Productions and Jetix) *''Transformers: Animated'' (co-produced with Hasbro, Takara Tomy, The Answer Studio, MOOK DLE, Studio 4°C and Cartoon Network Studios) Tell-Tale Productions *''BB3B'' *''Boo!https://www.imdb.com/company/co0054889/ (co-produced with Universal Pictures, BBC and CBeebies) *Fun Song Factory'' *''Jim Jam and Sunny'' (co-produced with Wish Films) *''Tweenies'' (co-produced with BBC) Filmation NOTE: This list does not include shows based on licensed properties owned by other companies. *''The Archie Show'' (1968) *''The Archie Comedy Hour'' (1969) *''Will the Real Jerry Lewis Please Sit Down'' (1970) *''Sabrina and the Groovie Goolies'' (1970) (Co-produced with The Sabrina Company) *''Archie's Funhouse'' (live-action/animation hybrid) (1970) *''The Sabrina The Teenage Witch Show'' (1971–1974) (Co-produced with The Sabrina Company) *''Archie's TV Funnies'' (1971) *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' (1972-1976) *''Lassie's Rescue Rangers'' (1973–1975) *''My Favorite Martian'' (1973) *''Mission: Magic!'' (1973) *''The U.S. of Archie'' (1974) *''The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty'' (1975) *''The Secrets of Isis'' (live-action TV series) (1975) *''The Ghost Busters'' (live-action TV series) (1975) *''Uncle Croc's Block'' (1975) (featuring Fraidy Cat, Wacky and Packy, and M*U*S*H) *''Ark II'' (live-action TV series) (1976) *''Space Academy'' (live-action TV series) (1977) *''Space Sentinels'' (1977) *''The New Archie and Sabrina Hour'' (1977) (divided in midseason into Superwitch and Archie's Bang Shang Lollapalooza Show) *''Sabrina: Superwitch'' (1977) (co-production by The Sabrina Company) *''Tarzan and the Super 7'' (1978) *''Fabulous Funnies'' (1978) *''Jason of Star Command'' (live-action TV series) (1979) *''The New Adventures of Flash Gordon'' (1979–1980) *''Sport Billy'' (1979) *''The New Fat Albert Show'' (1979–1982) **''The Brown Hornet'' (single segment on Fat Albert) (1979) *''Blackstar'' (1981) *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (1983–1985) *''The Adventures of Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' (1984–1985) *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' (1985–1987) *''The Original Ghostbusters (animated)'' (1986–1988) *''BraveStarr'' (1987–1988) *''The New Adventures of He-Man'' (1990) (produced by DiC Entertainment, Jetlag Productions, Parafrance Communications and LBS Communications) Link Entertainment *''Orm and Cheep'' (1983-1985) *''Bill the Minder'' (1987) (produced by Bevanfield Films) *''Tales of a Wise King'' (1989) *''What-a-Mess'' (1990) (co-produced with Bevanfield Films) *''Just So Stories'' (1991) (produced by Bevanfield Films) *''Christopher Crocodile'' (1993) (co-produced with Mixpix and BBC) *''The Spooks of Bottle Bay'' (1993-1995) (co-produced with Fugitive/Playboard Puppets and Carlton Television) *''Pirates'' (1994-1997) (produced by Childsplay Productions) *''The Morph Files'' (1995) (co-produced with Aardman Animations) *''The Slow Norris'' (1995-1999) (co-produced with HTV) *''Bug Alert'' (1996-2000) (produced by Two Sides TV) *''Grabbit the Rabbit'' (1996) *''Monster TV'' (1999-2001) (co-produced with BBC) *''Preston Pig'' (2000) (co-produced with Varga London) *''There's A Viking In My Bed'' (2000) (co-produced with BBC) *''Ethelbert the Tiger'' (2001) (co-produced with Millimages) *''Animal Antics'' (produced by Two Sides TV) *''Chatterhappy Ponies'' *''Fairy Tales'' (produced by Bevanfield Films) *''Eye of the Storm'' (co-produced with Meridian Broadcasting and Pater Tabern) *''Jack and Marcel'' *''Teddybears'' (co-produced with United Productions) *''Tiny Tales'' Banksia Productions *''The Curiosity Show'' *''Hot Science'' *''Kids Down Under'' *''The Music Shop'' Hibbert Ralph Entertainment *''Spider!'' (1991) (later sold to Evergreen Entertainment) *''The Forgotten Toys'' (co-produced with United Productions, Meridian Broadcasting and Link Entertainment) Maddocks Animation *''The Family-Ness'' (1984) *''Jimbo and the Jet Set'' (1986) *''Penny Crayon'' (1989) *''Caribou Kitchen'' Queensgate Productions *''The Trap Door'' (1984) (co-produced with CMTB Animation) *''Stoppit and Tidyup'' (1988) (co-produced with CMTB Animation) Woodland Animations *''Postman Pat'' (1981–1996) *''Gran'' (1983) *''Bertha'' (1985) *''Charlie Chalk'' (1987–1989) Jay Ward Productions *''Crusader Rabbit'' (1948–1959) *''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' (1959–1964) *''Fractured Flickers'' (1962–1964) *''Hoppity Hooper'' (1961–1966) *''George of the Jungle'' (1967–1970) Felix the Cat Productions *''Felix the Cat'' (1958–1961) *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' (1995–1997) (co-production by Film Roman) *''Baby Felix'' (2000-2001) (co-production by Radix) Chapman Entertainment *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' (2005–2009) *''Roary the Racing Car'' (2007–2011) *''Little Charley Bear'' (2011–present) *''Raa Raa the Noisy Lion'' (2011–present) AwesomenessTV *''AwesomenessTV'' (2013–15) *''Richie Rich'' (2015) (co-production with Harvey Entertainment) *''Project Mc2'' (2015–present) (co-production with MGA Entertainment) Specials DreamWorks Animation *''Shrek the Halls'' (2007) *''Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space'' (2009) *''Merry Madagascar'' (2009) *''Scared Shrekless'' (2010) *''Kung Fu Panda Holiday'' (2010) *''Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury'' (2011) *''Madly Madagascar'' (2013) *''Trolls Holiday'' (2017) UPA *''Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol'' (1962) *''Uncle Sam Magoo'' (1970) Golden Books Family Entertainment *''101 Things for Kids To Do'' (1987) (co-owned with the Peter Rodgers Organization) Rankin/Bass Productions (pre-1974) *''Return to Oz'' (1964) (produced as Videocraft) *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' (1964, Burl Ives) (produced as Videocraft) *''The Edgar Bergen & Charlie McCarthy Show'' (1965) *''The Ballad of Smokey the Bear'' (1966; James Cagney) *''The Cricket on the Hearth'' (1967, Danny Thomas & Roddy MacDowall) *''Mouse on the Mayflower'' (1968, Tennessee Ernie Ford) *''The Little Drummer Boy'' (1968, Greer Garson) *''Frosty the Snowman'' (1969, Jimmy Durante) *''The Mad, Mad, Mad Comedians'' (1970) *''Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town'' (1970, Fred Astaire) *''Here Comes Peter Cottontail'' (1971, Danny Kaye) *''The Enchanted World of Danny Kaye: The Emperor's New Clothes'' (1972) *''Puss in Boots'' (1972 TV special)http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/57128-Puss_in_Boots.html Tomorrow Entertainment (pre-1975) *''The Glass House'' (1972) *''Gargoyles'' (1972) *''A War of Children'' (1972) *''Birds of Prey'' (1973) *''A Brand New Life'' (1973) *''The Fabulous Doctor Fable'' (1973) *''The Man Who Could Talk to Kids'' (1973) *''I Heard the Owl Call My Name'' (1973) *''The Autobiography of Miss Jane Pittman'' (1974) *''Tell Me Where It Hurts'' (1974) *''Nicky's World'' (1974) *''Larry'' (1974) *''Born Innocent'' (1974) *''Things in Their Season'' (1974) *''Miles to Go Before I Sleep'' (1975) *''Queen of the Stardust Ballroom'' (1975) *''In This House of Brede'' (1975) Entertainment Rights *''Postman Pat'' **''Postman Pat's ABC'' (1990) **''Postman Pat's 123'' (1990) **''Postman Pat Takes The Bus'' (1991) **''Postman Pat And The Toy Soldiers'' (1991) **''Postman Pat And The Tuba'' (1994) **''Postman Pat And The Barometer'' (1994) **''Read Along With Postman Pat'' (1994) **''Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket'' (2003) **''Postman Pat's Magic Christmas'' (2003) **''Postman Pat Clowns Around'' (2004) **''Postman Pat and the Pirate Treasure'' (2004) **''Postman Pat's Great Big Birthday'' (2005) *''Welcome to the Discworld'' (1996) (co-produced by Cosgrove-Hall Films, Channel 4, Carrington Productions International and ITEL) *''Hamilton Mattress'' (2001) (co-produced with Harvest Films, Egmont Imagination and BBC) Hibbert Ralph Entertainment *''The First Snow of Winter'' (co-produced with Link Entertainment and BBC) *''The Forgotten Toys'' (co-produced with United Productions, Meridian Broadcasting and Link Entertainment) *''The Second Star to the Right'' (co-produced with BBC) Filmation *''His Mother Marveled'' (1963) *''Archie and His New Pals'' (1969) *''Hey, Hey, Hey, It's Fat Albert'' (1969) *''The Archie, Sugar Sugar, Jingle Jangle Show'' (1970) *''Aesop's Fables'' (1971) *''The Brady Kids on Mysterious Island'' (1972) *''Lassie and the Spirit of Thunder Mountain'' (1972) *''The Fat Albert Halloween Special'' (1977) *''The Fat Albert Christmas Special'' (1977) *''A Snow White Christmas'' (1980) *''The Fat Albert Easter Special'' (1982) *''Flash Gordon: The Greatest Adventure of All'' (1982) Felix the Cat Productions *''Felix the Cat Saves Christmas'' (2004) (co-production with GoodTimes Entertainment) Films DreamWorks Animation Aardman Animations Classic Media *''Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie'' (2005) *''The Legend of Frosty the Snowman'' (2005) *''Casper's Scare School'' (2006) *''Turok: Son of Stone'' (2008) *''Postman Pat: The Movie'' (2014) UPA *''Godzilla'' (1954) (licensed from Toho) *''Rodan'' (1956) (licensed from Toho) *''1001 Arabian Nights'' (1959) (released by Columbia Pictures) *''Jackpot'' (1960) *''Atom Age Vampire'' (1961) *''Battle of the Worlds'' (1961) *''Touch of Death'' (1961) *''Ambush in Leopard Street'' (1962) *''Crosstrap'' (1962) *''Danger by My Side'' (1962) *''Gay Purr-ee'' (1962) (released by Warner Bros.) *''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' (1964) (licensed from Toho) *''T.A.M.I. Show'' (1964) *''Frankenstein Conquers the World'' (1965) (licensed from Toho) *''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' (1965) (licensed from Toho) *''The Big T.N.T. Show'' (1966) *''The War of the Gargantuas'' (1966) (licensed from Toho) *''Night of the Big Heat'' (1967) *''All Monsters Attack'' (1969) (licensed from Toho) *''Lake of Dracula'' (1971) (licensed from Toho) *''A Name for Evil'' (1973) *''Evil of Dracula'' (1974) (licensed from Toho) *''Terror of Mechagodzilla'' (1974) (licensed from Toho) *''ESPY'' (1974) (licensed from Toho) *''Paradise Alley'' (1978) Harvey Entertainment *''Richie Rich'' (1994) (co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures, Silver Pictures and Davis Entertainment) *''Casper'' (1995) (co-production with Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment) *''Casper: A Spirited Beginning'' (1997) *''Baby Huey's Great Easter Adventure'' (1998) *''Casper Meets Wendy'' (1998) *''Richie Rich's Christmas Wish'' (1998) (co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures and Saban Entertainment) *''Casper's Haunted Christmas'' (2000) Golden Books Family Entertainment *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie'' (1998) (co-production with GoodTimes Entertainment and Tundra Productions) *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys'' (2001) (co-production with GoodTimes Entertainment and Tundra Productions) Rankin/Bass Productions (pre-1974) *''King Kong Escapes'' (1968) (co-production with Toho) *''Marco'' (1973) Tomorrow Entertainment (pre-1975) *''Lady Caroline Lamb'' (1972) *''A Doll's House'' (1973) *''Hitler: The Last Ten Days'' (1973) *''Lady Ice'' (1973) *''Marco'' (1973) *''Small Miracle'' (1973) *''I Love You... Good-bye'' (1974) *''The Gravy Train'' (1974) *''The Wild and the Brave'' (1974) Color Systems Technology, Inc. *''The Count of Monte Cristo'' (1934) *''Transatlantic Merry-Go-Round'' (1934) *''Let 'Em Have It'' (1935) *''Red Salute'' (1935) *''The Melody Lingers On'' (1935) *''The Last of the Mohicans'' (1936) *''The Duke of West Point'' (1938) *''The Young in Heart'' (1938) *''King of the Turf'' (1939) *''The Man in the Iron Mask'' (1939) *''Police Rookie'' (1940) *''My Son, My Son!'' (1940) *''The Son of Monte Cristo'' (1940) *''South of Pago Pago'' (1940) *''Kit Carson'' (1940) *''Tillie's Punctured Romance'' (1941 revised version) *''International Lady'' (1941) *''The Corsican Brothers'' (1941) *''Public Enemies'' (1941) *''A Gentleman After Dark'' (1942) *''Twin Beds'' (1942) *''Miss Annie Rooney'' (1942) *''Friendly Enemies'' (1942) *''Up in Mabel's Room'' (1944) *''Abroad with Two Yanks'' (1944) *''Brewster's Millions'' (1945) *''Getting Gertie's Garter'' (1945) *''Black Beauty'' (1946) *''T-Men'' (1947) *''The Tender Years'' (1948) *''The Counterfeiters'' (1948) *''The Creeper'' (1948) *''Raw Deal'' (1948) *''The Winslow Boy'' (1948) *''Africa Screams'' (1949) *''Black Magic'' (1949) *''The Wooden Horse'' (1950) *''Three for Bedroom "C"'' (1952) *''An Inspector Calls'' (1954) *''The White Orchid'' (1954) *''Wee Geordie'' (1955) *''Godzilla Raids Again'' (1955) (licensed from Toho) *''Private's Progress'' (1956) *''Courage of Black Beauty'' (1957) *''I Mobster'' (1959) *''Room at the Top'' (1959) *''Four Desperate Men'' (1959) *''Pretty Boy Floyd'' (1960) *''September Storm'' (1960) *''A Taste of Honey'' (1961) *''The Mark'' (1961) *''Mediterranean Holiday'' (1962) *''David and Lisa'' (1962) *''Operation Snatch'' (1962) *''The Playboy of the Western World'' (1962) *''8½'' (English version; 1963) *''The Balcony'' (1963) *''Black Like Me'' (1964) *''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster'' (1964) (licensed from Toho) *''A Jolly Bad Fellow'' (1964) *''The Luck of Ginger Coffey'' (1964) *''Juliet of the Spirits'' (1965) *''The Lollipop Cover'' (1965) *''The Crazy-Quilt'' (1966) *''The Flame and the Fire'' (1966) *''Ride in the Whirlwind'' (1966) *''Godzilla vs. The Sea Monster'' (1967) (licensed from Toho) *''The Shooting'' (1967) *''Mission: Batangas'' (1968) *''Negatives'' (1968) *''Operation Cross Eagles'' (1968) *''A Time for Dying'' (1969) *''Slaves'' (1969) *''Son of Godzilla'' (1969) (licensed from Toho) *''The Christmas Tree'' (1969) *''The Invincible Six'' (1970) Big Idea Entertainment *''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2002) (co-production with FHE Pictures) *''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2008) (co-production with Universal Pictures) Entertainment Rights *''The Snow Queen'' (1995) *''The Snow Queen's Revenge'' (1996) *''The Ugly Duckling'' (1997) *''Jack and the Beanstalk'' (1999) Filmation *''Treasure Island'' (1972) *''Journey Back to Oz'' (1971) (begun in 1962) *''Oliver Twist'' (1974) *''Mighty Mouse in the Great Space Chase'' (1982) *''The Secret of the Sword'' (1985) *''He-Man & She-Ra: A Christmas Special'' (1985) *''Skeletor's Revenge'' (1986) *''Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night'' (1987) *''BraveStarr: The Movie'' (1988) *''Happily Ever After'' (1988) Felix the Cat Productions *''Felix the Cat: The Movie'' (1988) (co-production with New World Pictures and Animation Film Cologne) *''Felix the Cat Saves Christmas'' (2004) AwesomenessTV *''Expelled'' (2014) *''Smosh: The Movie'' (2015) *''Janoskians: Untold and Untrue'' (2015) *''Snervous Tyler Oakley'' (2015) *''Dance Camp'' (2016) *''Shovel Buddies'' (2016) *''You Get Me'' (2017) *''To All the Boys I've Loved Before'' (2018) Other *''Millennium Actress'' (2001) (co-production with Madhouse Studios and Bandai Visual) References Category:Lists of animated films Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Universal Studios cartoons and characters Category:Universal Studios